Tails' Search for Cosmo
by The Lone Raven
Summary: Set five years after the events in "Sonic X", Tails notices a familiar person in his dreams. Follow Tails as he searches through the galaxy along with Sonic and the gang--along with some new members of the crew! A solid mix of adventure and drama--1st fic
1. A Vision of Cosmo

Chapter 1:

_A Vision of Cosmo_

A young fox stood underneath the remains of a large, wrecked cannon on the two toned blue and silver white ships that floated silently in the depths of the dead, deep space. Deathly wind blew from a far of cluster of stars seeming unnatural to the fox as he lured his innocent, sapphire gaze to the far off star that burned brightly. He knew the reason why and couldn't help, but whimper softly until a small noise startled him jumping slightly in reaction to the blue hedgehog that stood a few feet away. He gazed into his gentle, emerald eyes that held both sympathy and rage towards him glowering with intensity with each step the hedgehog took. He felt the fur on his back quiver standing up in pricks as he started to stagger backward slightly fearing the hedgehog that now turned his paws into fist, which, in his mind, was intent to hit him. "S-Sonic?" The fox asked with a small, fearful whimper. The hedgehog continued to walk forward without breaking the trance-like eye contact he held with the fox. "S-Sonic….p-please….I….I…k-know you're mad at me….but I….I…" The teary-eyed fox stuttered heavily, trying to find the words to say. The blue hedgehog now stood face to face with him hearing the fox whimpering softly out of fear when he brought his fist into a striking position. The fox cringed in fear before the slightly taller hedgehog, "S-Sonic….p-please…I did everything I c-could….just please…" The hedgehog paused for a moment as if for effect before sighing lifting the fox's sweaty paw placing something small into it. "I'm…sorry, Tails. I…looked everywhere for her…but this…is all I found." He expressed heavily with a guilty tone. The fox slowly opened his paw staring at the tiny, luminous white seed that shone his miserable reflection back at him. "A….A seed!?" The fox cried out loud. His legs started to buckle beneath him staggering backward with a miserable, dazed expression. Tears started to fall like shattering diamonds, tragic, yet beautiful within the moment. He continuously shook his head no muttering to himself, not being able to accept the reality before him. He slowly brought the seed to his chest and started to fall like an angel from grace as the hedgehog quickly caught him with the fox collapsing into his chest. "S-Sonic…why….WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" He yelled sharply in between sobs. He winced at the fox's shouting hearing the deep, sharp, painful breaths he drew knowing each one hurt his soul deep inside. "Isn't….Isn't the hero always suppose to find an alternate way to save everyone…?" The fox sobbed while pounding lightly into the furry blue chest. The hedgehog stood in silence feeling regret weld up inside him as tears of his own started to stream down his face embracing the fox. "I'm sorry buddy….guess I failed at that…." The fox shook his head pushing him away violently as his entire body shook horribly seeing the tear stained fur. "She….she was supposed to come back with us….I was gonna show her everything back home. We promised each other that….I….I…..I couldn't even confess my love for her in time. She…..SHE CAN'T BE GONE!!" The fox ran up with the hedgehog extending his paw outward, but was slapped away by the fox as he stood there staring at him tripping along the way being blinded by his tears and sorrow.

I found myself shouting out loud in the middle of the night hearing the echo of my own voice play back for me. Sweat rolled down my forehead profusely; my bed sheets stained with tears yet again and…..that same dream…..that same dream that haunted me for the past five years. I could never get rid of that dream no matter how hard I tried. It was just another regular night for me, this being the third time waking up tonight. I just laid there with the usual far off gaze I always had, recalling everything that happened like I did every night, hoping that there might have been an alternate way to save her. I knew it was stupid and childish to keep thinking that, but I couldn't help it. The famed genius, Miles Prower, still thinking like that...I couldn't accept that fact about myself. The way my childish nature still retained itself in the unhealthy form of those dreams I had every night, wishing to find that alternative way of saving her. I couldn't help but feel responsible for her death, knowing it was I that pulled the trigger to end her life to save existence itself. I sighed somberly knowing I would wake up again in the next hour or so, with the same thoughts coursing through my mind. I gingerly closed my eyes, hoping to get at least what one considers normal hours of undisturbed sleep. _"Please, Tails-kun…stay awake for just a few more minutes…" _My eyes snapped opened and my ears twitched to the angel-like voice that just spoke. Even after all these years, I knew that voice! The one I fell in love with, I could never mistake that formal tone she always addresses me with. I sat bolt upright trying to see her, but luminous white light flooded my small bedroom as I blocked it with my orange paws. _"It's alright Tails, you can look now…." _The caressing, gentle voice spoke to me. I sat open mouthed at the sight before me; the girl had a sweet, angel-like face, her sapphire blue eyes were clearly visible under her long luminous green hair. The two pink blossoms that bloomed from her head, and the silky green, long sleeve top and white dress that she wore looking like petal blooming from her waist. I couldn't help myself to calling out to her, even if it was just a twisted dream my tortured mind came up with. "C….C-Cosmo?!" She nodded slightly, _"yes…it's me. I have to tell you something important. I'm not exactly dead…but alive within you. However, I'm still out there and I want to be back here, properly alive, to be with you." _I couldn't speak at all; I was mesmerized by the entire event. Instead, I just nodded making a small whimper like a mouse being trodden on. "Cosmo, are you a ghost?!" I found myself saying rather quickly. I guess I didn't want to be labeled as crazy if this was conjured up by the lack of sleep I've been having with this being a twisted dream that my mind seemed to adore. She giggled slightly giving me a loving smile which I loved about her. _"Not exactly, more of a memory." _She said in that angelic voice of hers. I found myself mesmerized by her movements towards me as she put her hand gently upon my chest, the side where my heart was. _"Let your heart guide you through the galaxy, trust in me, trust yourself, and trust in us, Tails…" _I couldn't help, but feel the hot tears flowing down my cheeks, desperately wanting to be in her embrace. I dived forward with my arms extended, but I fell through her and crashed into the floor with the vision of her disappearing. I screamed her name as loudly as I could waving my paws frantically in the air hoping to feel some sort of her presence left.

I froze instantly, hearing one of the door locks being turned and then hearing my door open slightly with a soft flicker of light coming in from the crack. It suddenly busted open with flooding light as I recoiled into a small ball of fluff using my twin tails to protect me. I slowly peeked through my tails seeing a pink hedgehog stomping in, dressed in a flowery pink, spaghetti strapped gown with a hair net and the most intimidating scowl I've ever seen from her! The girl next door, the seventeen year old, Amy Rose.

"TAILS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" She screamed viciously at me. I knew better than to wake Amy up, she was a real bitch if she didn't get the sleep she needed. And every one of us knew. "Its….Its…" I stuttered losing my voice in mid sentence. She folded her arms for emphasis while tapping her foot impatiently. "Tails, if it's something to do with dreaming about Cosmo, I'll get Sonic!" She threatened. "Amy, calm down, I'm here." I heard a mewling voice call out as a blue hedgehog stepped through the door standing right next to Amy. My best friend, the twenty year old Sonic the Hedgehog. He had several bags under his eyes, yawning deeply every other moment with his quills sticking all over the place like lightning struck him. "Tails….what are you doing?" He asked me politely in the stretch of a yawn. I finally stood back up while frantically brushing my fur to as neat as it would come at the moment. "Cosmo! She was here! She told me was she still alive! And…and…and…" I couldn't stop myself; I couldn't even finish my sentence. "See, Sonic!" Amy yelled while pointed her finger at me for emphasis. "The boy finally cracked! He's now seeing things!" "Amy…" Sonic interrupted in a soothing, calm voice. "Go back to bed, and make sure everyone is still asleep. I need to have a little chat with Tails."

Sonic somehow always knew what to say in the right situations. Amy muttered under her breath and left leaving the both of us alone in an awkward position. I felt my stomach churn in knots, feeling dizzy and the feeling of throwing up crept up upon me, but I managed to keep that feeling suppressed for the time being. My longtime friend gestured for me to sit down on my bed as I obeyed with him following afterward. I drifted my gaze towards the old grandfather clock I had in the corner of my room that read two in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to sleep after this; Sonic was probably going to have another lecture ready for me, telling me that I needed to stop this. I didn't want to deal with anyone at this point; I did everything I could to avoid looking into his eyes. I found myself focusing on the picture on the bedside table, showing a neat frame of myself at eight, a blushing, orangey yellow, twin tailed fox. Next to me, an eight year old Cosmo, her hair shorter with her unbloomed red rose buds upon her head and the red amulet on her chest. I looked so happy in that picture with her…I wondered where that fox went, knowing I wasn't the same person I used to be. I sighed softly, I didn't want the awkward silence to continue anymore. I just wanted to get through with this and hopefully go back to sleep. "Sonic…" I started off. "You believe me, right? A-About Cosmo visiting me…telling me that she was still alive." He just sat there in silence musing in his own thoughts showing that guilty expression whenever we talked about the subject of Cosmo. I already knew that predetermined look and I got sick of it every time I saw it! "I KNEW IT!!" I yelled ferociously, making Sonic jump in surprise. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" I stood up with my paws tightly formed into fists seething in the rage I found every time whenever he gave me that look. "It's not the fact that I don't believe you. I do…it's just….the word of a thirteen year old fox will convince hardly anyone." Sonic replied in a monotone voice.

I just stood there with raging tears streaming down my face, annoyed at the fact that he was belittling me with that statement. Sonic just sighed, looking at me with those sympathetic eyes as he rubbed his forehead in circles. "Look Tails….it's been over five years now-" He immediately retracted what he just said, feeling the remorse weld up inside him when he looked at me. He probably saw me how I was five years ago at that incident. Sonic just twiddled his thumbs trying to find the right words to say to me, if any. "Tails….buddy….you gotta calm down." He tried to reason. "But..." I interjected. "But I know what I saw was real….She's…." The thought instantly clicked in my mind. "That's it! My workshop!" I yelled excitedly. I started to run out of the room before Sonic stood up and caught me by the shoulder just as I got to the door. "No Tails, I don't think she could have grown within that time period…or from that seed. Trees always take numerous years to grow, and for a life form plant….it would probably take even longer." My ears drooped heavily discouraging the thought that I had, hoping that she might have returned fully waiting within my workshop. "You're right…Sonic…." I said somberly hanging my head low while wiping the tears from my eyes. "Tails?" A calm, feminine voice asked. I slowly looked up seeing Amy standing before me with an apologetic look and a mug of hot chocolate in her paws. "Sorry about snapping at you earlier, here." She handed the mug to me as I blew on it, taking small sips at a time being careful not to scald my tongue. "Hot chocolate always helps me when I feel down; I thought it might help you." She said sweetly. I muttered a "thanks Amy" in return, still feeling the raw emotions pour out of me this late. "Well…I think we should all go back to bed." Sonic spoke softly. "Did anyone wake up at all?" "Only Cream, I told her that it was only an owl." Amy replied. Sonic nodded giving the gesture of, _I'll take care of everything_ that we were all accustomed to see from him. Amy left shortly after while Sonic stayed after to make sure I was alright. "Tails…" He sighed in mid sentence. "I know a lot went on…I just want to make sure you're alright." I glanced at him slightly before taking another sip of the hot chocolate Amy gave me waiting to see if he was going to say anything else. He shrugged his shoulders giving me a weak smile which I knew was that trademark smile he had. "Hopefully, everything will go better in the morning. Night Tails….oh, um mm…Happy 14th Birthday Tails." Sonic said before running out like he usually did.

How could I forget my own birthday?! I guess a lot went on tonight and it must have slipped my mind. I laughed quietly to myself as I slowly walked towards my bed setting the mug down on the bedside table. I still thought about what Cosmo had said….it put my mind at ease somewhat….and maybe this is just what I needed to help me. Even if none of it was true…I wanted to believe she was still out there…waiting for me…


	2. The Worst Birthday

Chapter 2:

**The Worst Birthday**

_NOTE: The first chapter of this novel was written in first-person, only to give it added flair. The rest may or may not be written in such a fashion...but please enjoy! Raven_

Tails woke up early the next morning; he had his back to the window and his covers were over his head. His eyes were only half-open, and the house was strangely quiet. Tails remembered that today was his 15th birthday and that the others must be downstairs, though he decided not to get too hopeful. Last year, Amy had forgotten all about his 9th birthday, which had happened about a week after Cosmo's death. Tails had been so depressed that he'd forgotten it as well, and Sonic tried to throw a big party, but it had been a disaster. Cheese the Chao, (Cream's pet) had fallen into the punch and made everyone very sticky, and since they had been outside the wasps saw to it that no one didn't get stung at least one hundred times. Then Knuckles (a wild red dread-locked echidna) tried to perform a comedy to cheer Tails up, but he wasn't funny at all, and then Shadow (A black hedgehog who resembles Sonic) came in trying to fool Amy thinking he was Sonic by "sweet-talking" her and…well, Tails would rather not look back at that. But other than all that, Tails couldn't stop his tears leaking for Cosmo. Tails had the feeling that Amy would have told everyone that Tails had gone mad and that this birthday was going to be yet again, another disaster.

Tails still didn't move from his bed for at least another fifteen minutes until he decided to get up. His bedroom was dark, so he made his way to the window and pulled the blue curtains apart to let a burst of white sunlight flood his room. Tails felt the warm light wash over him as if he had sunk into a hot bath. The scene from his window was rather spectacular. The great forest around the house spread across the landscape like a green road. And the huge flocks of birds were flying unchecked over the treetops. The neat fields had been docked with horses. Tails began to think that this was strange for an October day. "Must be a funny climate change…" Tails thought, wondering about the bright weather.

Tails looked around at his room, his desk was littered with paper and his box of pens had fallen over and the ink leaked over the paper. There was an open cupboard filled up with clothes, but Tails sometimes felt that they were unnecessary, since animals didn't bother with clothes. So Tails just walked over to the cupboard and took out his usual pair of white gloves and fastened them with a black ringlet (they were a bit big for him), took out a pair of baggy white socks and put of a pair of duel-tone sneakers where the back half was red and the frontal half was white, with Grey soles. He leaned against the completely bare bedroom wall looking at the spot were Cosmo had appeared, he was thinking about her, and what Sonic had said the night before "_The word of a thirteen-year-old fox will convince few others_". This line was getting Tails annoyed now. So he walked out of his bedroom picking up his watch on the way out. Tails made his way down the staircase that was next to his bedroom door looking down glumly to the end, and jumped over the last step (seeing as it made a very loud noise if you stepped on it), and walked to the silver kitchen.

It was empty, and from the look of it...it had been used recently. Tails felt a shiver go down his spine. It was so oddly quiet. Was there anyone here? "Hello?" Tails called. No answer. He realized that no one was in the house with him! No wonder the place was deserted; you could even taste the deadly silence! But what was strange to Tails was that there had been no sign of any struggle, anything horrific or any evidence were Sonic or any of the others were. Tails was beginning to get worried. Then, something made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. Someone, or something, was moaning very close to him. Tails wheeled around, the moaning was getting louder and louder and trying not to panic or yell, Tails slowly walked to the doorway of the kitchen and looked out. He didn't know whether to yell out Sonic's name or run to the noise, so he stood rooted to the spot, wondering what to do. The moaning continued to grow steadily louder, and before Tails could make his mind up..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAILS!!" Tails jumped about a foot into the air and turned away to see Sonic and Amy with happy laughing faces. "Gotcha Tails!" Sonic yelled, his quills a lot tidier now. "Come to the garden Tails! Your party is out back!" Amy said brightly, she was wearing her red dress and large boots with a white stripes going down the front. The two lead Tails out into the garden and a burst of noise nearly blew Tails back into the house! The garden was full up with Tails' friends. Knuckles, a 25-year-old dread-locked red Echidna, decided to have his hair tied back for the occasion. Rouge, a sexy white bat was smiling and winked at Tails as he came in, she was wearing her purple heroes outfit today, and her favorite jewelery. A 13-year-old Cream the Rabbit was playing with her pet Chao Cheese. Cream was wearing her orange party dress and Cheese, his usual red bow tie. Roxas, another two-tailed fox (whom he met a month after Cosmo's death) was also present. He looked exactly like Tails except his fur was more of a sunset color. Tails was surprised to see Shadow there, a tall jet black hedgehog with ruby red eyes and markings. He was frowning, as if he was dying to say that he really didn't want to be here. Everyone was sitting around a wooden table with drinks and food in front them. "Hello Hun" Rouge smiled as Tails sat down next to her. "Wow, fifteen-years-old now huh? How time flies" Knuckles grinned at him as he tucked into some tasty looking chocolate cake. "You slept in for a long time Tails, it's nearly mid-day!" Roxas said to Tails. "Um, really?" Tails asked looking at the sun. "Certainly looks that way!"

"OK Tails! Do you want to open your presents?" Amy yelled out loud, making Tails jump. "Um… sure." Tails mumbled, even though he was miserable, he'd might as well make the most of today. Tails saw a small pile of carefully wrapped presents on the table. First off, he picked up Cream's present and opened it to find a homemade fruitcake that Cream and Vanilla (Cream's mother) made. "Man that looks tasty…!" Tails smacked his lips hungrily. Then picked up a tiny package that had a large label that said "Tails, Happy 15th Birthday, I hope you like my gift! Love from Rouge the Bat" Tails ripped the parcel to find a small handsome red velvet box and opened it up. A beautiful sapphire jewel was inside it, attached to a golden chain. The large blue jewel was in the shape of a heart. "Rouge…. I don't know what to say! It's lovely!!" Tails put it around his neck and Rouge smiled. "It was a real _**steal**_ honey!" Tails smiled, knowing Rouge and her lust for jewelery-- he was slightly surprised that she had given this to him. He then picked up a large package from Knuckles and something rattled inside it. He opened it to find an ancient sort-of artifact, it was a stone echidna, it was chipped in places and a bit dirty" "Wow… um… what is this Knuckles?" "I think it's some sort of small statue from one of my temples. 'Dunno why it was on the mountain-side so far away." Knuckles was widely known for being a treasure hunter and found many interesting things like this. Tails opened Roxas' present next unwrapping the paper to reveal a tiny red box. Tails opened it and revealed Tails' and Roxas' two-tailed insignia on a clear golden amber ring(like Sonic's and Shadow's ring they normally wear on their wrist). "WOW!!" Tails was amazed at the ring as he put it on his right wrist, "That was made from a sun-stone which is rarely found anywhere in the world, and it functions like a radar to track where you are and tells me when you are in danger when mine changes color, same goes for yours". Roxas's has worn that same ring he made for Tails since he had originally met Tails, they were almost like brothers to each other, looking out for each other often. Amy had got Tails some mechanical tools for his aircraft, "The Tornado", and Shadow had gotten Tails a pair of moon stones which is used for upgrading aircrafts. But Sonic hadn't given Tails anything yet, he couldn't have forgotten! "Tails, it's time for my present" Sonic stood up and looked at Tails as if he was his son. Tails looked up at Sonic. "_Tails, I'm giving you permission to have solo-missions, so you may look for Cosmo_". Tails couldn't believe what he was hearing! Sonic was going to let him go into the universe for Cosmo! Tails had never felt so grateful to Sonic in his entire life.

Shadow looked up sharply, "What!? Cosmo!? ALIVE!?" Shadow looked horrified, "That evil plant? Sonic, are you crazy!?" Shadow's deep growling voice was so loud, that a few birds in the trees had taken off in alarm. "She's dead! Everyone knows that!" Tails frowned at Shadow, "She's...NOT dead! I saw her last night!" Shadow stood up angrily "IF SHE WAS THERE SHE WOULD OF TRIED TO HARM YOU TAILS!!" Shadow spat across the table. Tails stood up, "How DARE you insult Cosmo!" "THAT PLANT WAS **EVIL** TAILS! SHE TOOK ALL OF THE INFORMATION FROM US AND GAVE IT TO THE ENEMY, THE METAREX!" Shadow's teeth were bearing, and Cream backfired into Amy. "Shadow! Tails! Stop fighting, it is pointless to fight, Shadow, please don't insult Cosmo's memory, and Tails, don't lose your temper!" Knuckles tried to make himself heard, but Tails ignored him, as a hot, angry feeling swept everything out of him, Tails had found a hatred to Shadow ever since he'd tried to attack Cosmo five years ago, "IT WASN'T HER FAULT SHADOW!! THE METAREX ATTACKED HER!" Tails yelled. Everyone except Tails and Shadow were very quiet, Sonic looked at the two howling boys, and he was frowning at the both of them, especially Tails. He placed a fatherly arm on Tails' shoulder and said "Tails!" Tails whipped around, Sonics hand slipped off Tails' shoulder, and before Tails could stop himself, he'd rounded on Sonic, "SHUT UP SONIC! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU ALL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF PAIN I HAVE BEEN IN FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS! THAT DOES IT! I'M LEAVING THIS PLACE! I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR COSMO, AND NOTHING ANY OF YOU WILL SAY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Tails took a deep few breaths to calm himself and said, "Thanks for the gifts and for the party, I had fun…" He took his gifts, and ran into the house everyone staring after him.

Sonic was open mouthed at what he'd heard Tails say to him. Then he turned to look at Shadow, "Oh well done Shadow..." Shadow turned to Sonic sharply, "Don't give me that look Sonic! Cosmo was working for the enemy, she was evil and I don't know why Tails even liked her!" Amy started to shout angrily, "Geez! You're so stupid Shadow! Didn't you know that Tails and Cosmo were in love?" Shadow stared, "What?" he said, "...Why else do you think Tails protected her? Why did you think he helped her stop Dark Oak? Why did they stay with each other at all times? WHY DID YOU THINK TAILS CRIED WHEN SHE SACRIFICED HERSELF TO DEATH?" Amy looked over extreme anger. "Tails didn't want to shoot Cosmo, Cosmo had to die, if it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead anyway! Shadow do you remember Maria and how she sacrificed herself to save you!" Shadow was utterly speechless. "Now go and apologize to Tails!" She yelled at him. "Me? Why do I have to apologize to a flea bitten Fox? What's the point?" Amy gave him such a look that made Shadow stand up, "Fine then, I'm going!" He stomped into the house, cursing under his breath. Tails meanwhile, had ran all the way up to his room and slammed the door so hard, that the house shook, and then kicked his wardrobe, and now had a throbbing pain in his foot. He sat on his bed, running his fingers in his fur. He'd never said "shut up" to Sonic before. He was feeling defiantly sick now. There was a knock on his door, and Shadow's deep growling voice was heard, "Tails? Are you in there?" Tails didn't answer; he didn't want Shadow to come in. He looked at the window, and decided to leave that way. "Tails! Don't make me break this door; I know you're in there!!" Then, a plethora of loud banging on the door told Tails that he'd better move quickly. He opened the window, and jumped out, and started to twist his two tails around like helicopter blades, and flew to his workshop, which was in a mountain not to far away.

Wind rushed past his pained face as he heard Shadow knock his bedroom door down, and he heard him yell his name out, but Tails ignored it. He continued flying, he wanted to move on and never look back, but he knew that he'd have to land soon. He rushed through the clouds until a small mountain could be seen, and on the side of it was what looked to be a small warehouse; it was brilliantly white, almost blinding Tails. He landed in front of the large doors and opened it using the pass-code and the door lifted. An enormous space shuttle was there, it hadn't been used for years. The large dusty ship looked unoccupied. Tails hadn't been on it because of the many memories of Cosmo that still lingered there. But, he needed to get ready to leave as soon as possible. So he quickly packed food, water, and tools to keep him going whilst in space.

"Tails?" Tails jumped at sudden voice, it was Sonic and Roxas, emerging from the darkness. "Go away Sonic…" Tails mumbled, "Shadow told me that you'd flown away, and that I think…." "Yeah Sonic? You think I was being rude didn't you? You agree with Shadow don't you" Tails snapped at Sonic, he didn't care about being rude to him. "I wasn't going to say that" Sonic said calmly, "I was going to say that you need a crew for the ship, you can't venture into space alone." Tails was taken by this remark, but he still was burning with hatred towards Sonic. Though Sonic did have a point, in all of his rage, he'd completely forgotten about a crew. "Who do you have in mind?" Tails asked, "Well you always have me by your side" Roxas pointed out. "I've got Team Chaotix and all of us to help you out." Sonic said, Tails made a funny noise, like a surprised cat. Team Chaotix were a group of oddball detectives lead by Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. It didn't take long for Tails to approve of this. Sonic smiled, "They're out back, so you just keep packing, and I'll go have a word with them." Sonic sped away from Tails and Roxas to the door at the back. Tails kept on packing along with Roxas's help, and a few minutes later Sonic poked his head around the door, "Tails, you have to take off in three days, is that OK?" Tails got annoyed at this, but he nodded, "Great!" Sonic turned his head around again, "He said yes, be here three days from now at 10 AM sharp, OK?"

"Well Tails, have you nearly finished packing?"

"Yes" Tails lied,

"OK, do you want to come back to the house?"

"No way, Shadow's still there" Tails growled, looking out of the window.

"OK, I'll tell the others that you'll be up here."

"You do that."

Tails and Roxas spent the rest of the day packing up and made plans to restore the Blue Typhoon, and both ate a small sandwich afterwards, until Roxas interrupted, "Hey Tails, "Yeah?" As Tails took a bite of his sandwich, "we still have a problem. Its about the power source. Since the Master Emerald shattered and the Chaos Emeralds lost their power along with it what should we do?" Roxas explained with a somewhat worried look. Tails thought about it "We can worry about it tomorrow and besides its already getting dark so lets go home!" Roxas nodded in agreement and Tails closed the workshop. They both flew home and decided to go to bed to get ready for tomorrow. Tails came to his room on the top floor while Roxas went into his room on the bottom floor. Tails' room was much better than his other room at Sonic's house. The walls were yellow with a soft blue carpet and pictures of his younger self and his friends were laid against the walls and shelves, and a small bed laid in the left corner. On his bed side table, there was a flowerpot that held a beautiful rose, this was the seed that Cosmo had left behind five years ago. Tails had planted it in hope that Cosmo might grow up to him again. He sighed as he watered it, he then decided to get some sleep, as he took off his shoes and gloves, turned off the light and got into the soft bed. He very quickly dropped off to sleep...


	3. You're My Angel

Chapter 3:

**You're My Angel**

**NOTE: **_Yes, I know it seems as though these chapters are "filler" chapters and they serve no purpose. Trust me, the action is approaching rapidly!! Tails will seem much less "moody" too after a few chapters...thank you all for sticking with me so far!! I appreciate all reviews! Thanks! -Raven_

"_Tails... Tails help me please!_" Cosmo's voice cried out desperately. "Hold on I'm coming for you!!" Tails ran after her, but no matter much he tried he was getting farther and farther away. " _TAIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLSSSS!!_" Tails woke up with sweat beating down his forehead; his bed was wet again with his tears. Tails sighed as he walked toward his curtains to open them, revealing piercing white rays of lights which flooding his room. Today was just like yesterday: clear blue skies with a flock of birds scuttling off the trees. "I have to find a power source today" his mind echoed. He decided to take a hot bath before working on the Blue Typhoon. As he stepped into the steamy aromatic water the fox felt as if all of his troubles were washed away as he scrubbed his fur. Thirty minutes later he got out of the tub and dried himself off, then he walked over to his cupboard to take out a pair of white gloves and socks and put them on. Grabbing the ring Roxas made for him and his shoes he frantically put them on, for he was in a hurry today. He made his way downstairs to get some breakfast when he spotted a note on the table. "Tails I already went to the workshop to work on the Blue Typhoon, so don't worry I got it covered. Just worry about finding the power source today, see ya" -Roxas. Tails was somewhat relieved to hear this. Today he was supposed to find something to power the ship.

Amy decided to do some shopping with Cream to get supplies for the trip. "Ahh today is a great day to go shopping!" Amy sighed closing her eyes, imagining Sonic was with her. Her wish came somewhat true; Sonic started to pay attention to her since there were no more Chaos Emeralds to collect and because of that, Eggman's attacks rarely occurred, giving everyone long periods of relaxation. It wasn't that long ago that they went to the beach together. Amy actually taught Sonic how to swim and that's how they began to get close. "Amy", Cream interrupted "...what are we supposed to be buying today?" Amy snapped out of her "cloud-nine" state and took out a list Roxas left for her. "We need to get food, water, machine parts and some fruit and vegetable seeds. After that we can spend whats left of the money on whatever we want!" Amy replied happily as they continued to their first destination.

Meanwhile, Roxas twisted his two tails around like helicopter blades and took off to find Shadow, since he couldn't do anything else at the time. He flew towards Sonic's house where Shadow trains daily with Sonic. Shadow and Sonic were sparring--wearing weights on their arms and ankles, each trying to dodge the other." Heeeeeeyyy!!" Roxas shouted as Sonic and Shadow stopped training. "Hmph what is it now!?" Shadow demanded with his teeth bearing since everyone knew they shouldn't interrupt Shadow's training. Roxas knew Shadow was in a bad mood, so he summoned up the courage to speak up "Shadow c...could you possibly go to Twilights Peak to get me some moonstones?" Roxas held his two tails around him when he was nervous or scared. Shadow stared at him for a moment and sighed "Fine, I'll get your moonstones just don't interrupt my training again". Roxas relaxed a little as Shadow sped away leaving Sonic and him alone. "Anything I could do for ya buddy?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, could you accompany Cream and Amy to help them with the shopping? I need those materials ASAP" Roxas answered. "Sure!" Sonic sped away leaving a blue blaze trailing after him. Roxas decided to go fly back to the workshop.

Amy and Cream came out of one shop, obtaining half of the supplies they needed. It was nearly noon when they decided to have lunch in Emerald Park. A breeze was gently blowing across their faces as they took out some subs and chips and started eating. "Amy was once again daydreaming about Sonic taking her out on a date on Emerald Coast, strolling along in the sand, playing in the water together. "_Today was great Amy I had fun!_" _Me too!_" as they said to each other. Sonic was looking in Amy's bright green eyes, saying how beautiful she was and was sorry for not noticing sooner. As the sunset arrived, Sonic took Amy's hand and gently kissed her as the waves crashed along the shoreline. Amy blushed madly at the thought of kissing Sonic when a voice broke her trance. "Amy?" Sonic asked. " "Oh h...hi Sonic!! W...what are you doing here?" Amy blushed even harder. "Roxas asked me to get the materials he needed to finish the repairs". "Here they are Sonic!" As Cream gave him the cart and the list. Amy added, "...We got all the parts he wanted but we still need to get the food". Sonic dashed away with the wind following after him "Sonic you will fall truly in love with me one day and I'll be waiting." Amy spoke softly.

It was nearly 2:00pm as Tails was flying from place to place, trying to find anything that would power his ship. Tails thought for a while and remembered Knuckles was a treasure hunter and maybe he could help him out. He changed his course to Angel Island where Knuckles resided. Knuckles was gliding around his house as he dug for treasure. "Hi Knuckles!" Knuckles blasted back, "TAILS DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" "Sorry about that, but could you help me?" Tails asked as he looked into the sky. "Sure. I found some interesting items today come take a look for yourself." Knuckles led Tails towards the alter where he found a couple idols and some gems. Tails looked at the gems and decided they were no good and then something strange happened. He felt someone was pulling him towards the top of the alter where the Master Emerald laid in pieces. He slowly walked up there until he saw the shattered emerald with Knuckles beside him. All of a sudden he heard a girl's voice singing softly to him. It was a voice he recognized:

_You're my angel, you are my everything  
You mean more than anything  
When I see your smile so lovely and bright  
Makes my world seem right  
Whenever you are feeling down  
And everything around looks bad  
All you have to do is think of me  
Remember, I'll always be there  
To help you when you are feeling down  
So lets go on with hope in our hearts  
Our love will show us how  
And remember I will be with you  
I will always...be...with...you_

Tails' eyes welded up with tears as he remembered Cosmo only sang this song to him whenever he was scared or lonely. " COSMO!!" he shouted in the wind with tears running down his cheeks, his tears dropping onto a piece of the emerald. Knuckles didn't know how to comfort Tails, as he was crying for Cosmo. Suddenly, each piece of the Master Emerald started to glow bright green. It collected itself together and reformed a completely new Master Emerald. Knuckles and Tails were shocked! A vision of Cosmo that only Tails could see appeared before him."_Trust in yourself and trust in us Tails..."._ The fox cried even harder shouting her name in the wind. Knuckles noticed that each one of the Chaos Emeralds regained their glow and somehow got their power back. Tails finally calmed down, his tears continuing to roll down his face. The emeralds' soft, warm glow comforted him, as if he knew Cosmo was holding him right now. He decided to take the emeralds, while Knuckles took the Master Emerald over to Tails' workshop.

During the trip Tails was silent all the way, thinking about Cosmo while Knuckles tried to make conversation with him, but he simply ignored him. Moments later, they arrived to see a dirty black orangery fox with a wrench in one hand, and a machine part in another. "Alright, we found our power source now!! We can connect the emeralds to the Blue Typhoon". Tails nodded silently as he picked up some tools and started working on the Typhoon. "Hey Roxas...don't speak to Tails for awhile, he needs some time alone to himself." Knuckles whispered and Roxas nodded as he already knew what Tails was thinking. He waved Knuckles goodbye and continued working. "Alright, we should be done sometime tomorrow." Roxas stepped back pleased with the progress they made on the ship. "Yeah, as soon as you get cleaned up!" as Tails giggled at Roxas. "You're one to talk!" Roxas snapped back at Tails, as both foxes looked at one another and started laughing at each other. "Alright, thats enough for today lets go home so we can take a shower!" Tails replied with a big grin. The two closed up the workshop and flew home. After they both had a shower and ate dinner they said goodnight to each other and went into their rooms. "I'm lucky to have a friend like him..." Tails thought, thinking that he was like a brother to him. He took off his gloves and shoes, turned off the light and went to sleep.


End file.
